Ant Farm
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine brings a project home from school that Jackie is not thrilled about! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Vegas Nivel 3 for giving me this idea!

Ant Farm

When Jackie picked the kids up from her mother's house after she got off of work she was in for a surprise.

Jasmine raced at her very excitedly and grabbed her hand, she had something to show her.

She led Jackie into the kitchen and to Jackie's shock she shows her an ant farm, it was a school project. Jackie looked at her mother and all her mother could do was shrug.

That night after the kids had gone to bed Jackie snuck the ant farm outside in the garage and luckily Nick hadn't come home yet so he hadn't seen it, he had had to present evidence in a trial and then he had to go to the lab to help Sara and Greg with a triple homicide.

The next morning before she left for work Jackie grabbed the ant farm out of the garage, she was going to have to talk to her good friend and fellow first grade teacher Lisa Masters (Jasmine's teacher) about this project.

Jackie's coworkers knew about Nick's kidnapping several years ago but they didn't know the details, had Lisa known Jackie was positive she would have never sent that thing home with Jasmine.

"Lisa, I need to talk to you." She told her as she walked into her classroom carrying the ant farm.

"Sure, about what?" Lisa asked.

"This." Jackie stated as she held up the ant farm.

"Scared of it?" Lisa asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not but Nick will be." She said.

Lisa looked at her oddly.

"There's something you don't know." Jackie told her before taking a seat at the back table.

"You know several years ago how Nick was kidnapped?"

Lisa nodded yes.

"Well there's more too it than that."

To Lisa's shock tears welled in Jackie's eyes.

"He wasn't just kidnapped, he was kidnapped and buried alive in a glass like coffin and while he was underground the glass cracked and fire ants crawled in there, they ate Nicky alive."

Lisa's eyes got so wide Jackie thought they might pop out of her head.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, had I known I would have never, ever sent that with Jasmine, I'm truly sorry."

"It's ok, but it can't stay at my house, but I'm not sure what to do, Jasmine is so excited about it, she knows nothing about what happened with Nick, please don't tell her."

"I won't, and I'll think of something to where Jasmine can still do the project but not have to take it home, that way she can still be included."

"Thank you Lisa."

"I know, how about I tell Jasmine that I really one want of the kids to leave their ants here so I can watch some too, Jasmine is so kind, I really think she would go for that, don't you?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea! Thanks!"

"Sure, I'll talk to Jasmine first thing this morning when she comes in." Lisa promised.

"Thank you Lisa, I owe you one."

"No you don't, I just feel bad I had Jazz take that home."

"Don't feel bad, you didn't know."

Jackie then went back into her own classroom so she could get some stuff done before the students came in for the day.

When Lisa's students came in that morning she immediately pulled Jasmine aside.

"Jasmine, would you mind if you left your ant farm here instead of taking it home because I would love to get to watch some ants too, I think they are really neat but I didn't have enough of them to keep one at school, would you mind sharing it with me?" "Ok." Jasmine said, she would rather take hers home like the other kids but she was more than happy to share with her teacher because she loved her.

"Thank you sweetheart, that is a very kind thing for you to do. How about I let you come in early every morning and we can look at it together, would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Jasmine said happily, that sounded great to her.

"Ok, that's great, thank you once again, let's put it right here in the corner of the room, that way if you have some free time during the day you can quickly come take a look at it." Lisa told her as she moved the ant farm to a shelf in the corner of the room. Jasmine smiled at her.

"Can you see it? Or is it on too high of a shelf?" Her teacher asked.

"I can see it." The child declared.

"Ok good, I'm so glad you agreed to share with me, for right now though why don't you hang up your jacket and backpack and start Reading Wednesday?"

(Reading Wednesday is just something in Jasmine's class that the kids do on Wednesdays where the kids grab a book and read to themselves while Miss Masters takes attendance.)

Jasmine loved Reading Wednesday because she loved reading and she really loved the fact that she could pick any book she wanted from Miss Masters bookshelf to read.

"Ok." Jasmine replied happily.

Lisa smiled as the child went to hang up her things, she really was a total sweetheart!

The End!


End file.
